


A Night With Juri

by feilong18



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feilong18/pseuds/feilong18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read what happens when the sexy but psycho villian of the Street Fighter series and me have a very unexpected and wild night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Juri is owned by Capcom, anyone else is owned by me.

"That's right big boy, fuck me as hard as you can! Break my wet pussy and make me cum on your hard cock!"

"Ughhhh! Oh shit! I'm about to cum, Juri!"

"Hahaha go ahead, cum all you want! Shoot that hot and thick milk inside me!

"Ughhhhh, ahhhhhh! I'm cumming!!!"

Before I begin this piece of shit story that happened just yesterday, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kameron, but the peeps I know just call me Kamz for short. I'm a light skinned 21 year old dude that is about an average height and weight like most people. I play video games, eat food alot, watch tv, fap my meat, and other stuff people my age do on a regular basis. Now that's all there is for me to explain, let me tell you all what happened to me on that wicked Wednesday afternoon.

Today was a chill summer afternoon in the suburbs as me, my bro and two other of my close friends were at the basketball court playing a quick 2-on-2 game. I teamed up with my bro, Kieth while we played against my friends, DeeJay and Miles and to our surprise, my team was losing big time.

"Almost game point, bitch!" DeeJay taunted in front of me, bouncing the basketball while I try to guard him.

"We can catch up, don't get too happy man," I answered, staying in front of him.

DeeJay smirked and pump faked his shot, causing me to try to block him like an idiot until he dashed past me and Kieth and dunked his shot. Miles cheered in victory as me and Kieth laughed while we tried to catch our breaths after this tiresome game.

"We win again, nigga!" DeeJay shouted around the court while Miles did some dumbass victory dance.

"Heh, good game, man," Kieth said to them, giving them a fist bump since he was greatly impressed. 

Now that the game is done, I decided to take a seat at a nearby bench and drink some fresh water from my water bottle. While I was busy drinking, I happened to notice a pink object laying on the ground near me and I went over to pick it up. As I got closer and picked it up, I watched it in my hands and noticed that it was some kind of a hot pink colored ring. "The hell is this doing here?" I asked myself. Then that's when Kieth came over to me as I quickly shoved it in my pocket.

"Hey, bro, me and the guys are heading over to Gamestop and then Little Caesar's to get something to eat, wanna come or what?"

"Nah, man, I'm tired. I'll just head home and and then take a shower."

"Alright, cool. Later then," he said as he walked off to meet with DeeJay and Miles as they entered DeeJay's car. 

While they drove off, I pulled out the pink ring from out of my pocket and watched it again. I had to take another look since that thing looked too familiar to me but whatever. I put the ring back into my pocket and grabbed the basketball as I started my way to my apartment that me and my big bro share. While I was walking calmly on my way, bouncing my b-ball, I somehow heard something rustle around in the trees. 

"The fuck...," I said to myself, startled from those sounds.

I just shook my head and kept on walking until I heard those sounds once again. I stopped in my tracks and watched around the bushes, wondering if I was going crazy or something. Nothing was happening, so I continued my way but walked faster since outside was now dark and we all know strange shit comes out during nighttime. I heard those sounds again but they were catching up to me as I walked more faster than before but then suddenly... I stopped. I noticed a very dark ass figure in front of me and it was coming in my direction! My heart was in my ass now as I was scared like shit and dashed away like a little bitch.

"What the fuck- who the hell is that?!" I screamed. 

I continued to sprint away from this person until I suddenly tripped on something and hit my head on a big ass rock seconds later. I was knocked out. While I tried opening back up my eyes minutes later after the impact, my vision was slightly blurred for some reason. As I tried opening my eyes, I could somehow see the blurry colors of peach and purple in front of me until I fully opened my eyes and saw a person's foot. When I noticed that the toenails were painted in purple nail polish I knew this was a girl. 

"It's about time you got up."

I was right when heard her female voice but it sounded so damn familiar. I was too desperate to see this girl's face, so I peeked up and then I instantly stayed paralyzed as I noticed who it was. It was Juri Han from Street Fighter, looking down at me with a sneaky yet intimidating smirk on her face. I was too timid and confused, wondering what the actual fuck is going on today. Was I dreaming?

"J-J-Ju..." I mumbled.

"What? Speak up will ya."

I tried to get back on my feet and stood up in front of her until I suddenly felt this serious pain coming from my forehead. "You're Juri....Owwww!!" I groaned, placing my hand on my head.

"What's wrong? Had a little accident?" Juri asked with a taunting voice since she already knew what happened to me.

"I fell," I replied softly.

"Aww, too bad. Next time watch where you're going, idiot."

I wanted to say something back but this pain I was feeling was taking over so I had to focus on it. Suddenly I noticed Juri looking at my body from head to toe and smirked again.

"Mmm, you're cute, what's your name hun?"

I knew for damn sure I wasn't going to give her my name. "Kameron," I replied. (Why did I do that?!)

"That's a shitty name hahaha!" she mocked.

"Anyway, what're you doing here? What do you want?" 

"Don't act dumb, you know why I'm here."

"No I don't."

"Check your pocket and maybe you'll see what I'm talking about."

Those words made me remember about the big ring I found on the court as I noticed one of the rings in her hair was missing. I dug into my pocket and pulled it out as she rudely grabbed it from my hands and put it back in her hair. 

"So that's it? No thank you or thanks Kameron or something?"

"Haha yeah right. I was gonna kill you for stealing my ring but since you're kinda cute, I'll spare you."

"Steal? Girl I found that laying on the ground at the basketball court, what did you wanted me to do?"

"Didn't your mom ever tell you to never touch what doesn't belong to you, boy."

We both glared at each other until suddenly I heard the sounds of a stomach growling. "That wasn't me..."

"I guess I need a little bit of a snack after kicking Chun-Li's ass a few hours ago. Say, cutie, got a little something for me to eat? I'm starving."

"Well, I was going home to get me something to munch on before I take a shower."

"Great, then let's go."

"Okay then," I said as I lead the way to my apartment with Juri walking behind me.


	2. Part 2

We arrived inside and I turned on the lights as I head to the fridge to get some ice for my painful forehead.  
"Nice place, ya got here, Kameron. Maybe I should spend the night here."

"Hell no!"  
"Don't be like that hun, I'll just be here only for one night."

"Look, you're just here to get something to eat, after that you're gone, understand?"

"Whatever, kid."

I finally got the big ass pack of ice from the fridge and placed it on my head as I got the pots and pans to make some dinner. Juri, on the other hand, was just analyzing all over my living room. I hope she wasn't trying to steal anything. For some reason, I accidentally dropped the ice pack from my head and bent down to pick it up but suddenly felt something pinch my ass cheek.

"Hey!" I yelped but realized Juri laughing behind me as she walked past me and went into the fridge.

"Got anything to drink hun? My throat's getting dry."

"Yeah, I got some O.J. in there just look and you'll see."

As I started to cook up something on the stove, I heard the sound of a soda can popping open and I quickly turned my face to Juri, watching her drink some root beer. "What the hell, Juri!?"

"What?"

"That's MY root beer!"

"Yeah, so? Get another one."

"I can't, that's the last one!"

"Too bad," she teased, burping loudly in the kitchen.

I only groaned and went back to cook the food, now pissed off like crazy since this bitch just drank the last root beer.

Meanwhile...

The food is now cooked and I fill two plates with the meal before I strolled off into the kitchen to Juri while she's in the living room watching tv.

"It's about time, I was seconds away from devouring this couch!" Juri cried.

As I gave Juri her plate of food, she licked her lips hungrily and immediately started eating. I stared at her in amazement since the speed of her chowing down on her plate was just crazy. I know I can eat a big ass plate of food in just 2 minutes but I think I just met my match. Seconds later, she was finished and grabbed her napkin to clean off her face before watching me with a smirk.

"Mmm damn that was good!" She cried rubbing her belly. She noticed my plate untouched and smirked at me. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

I would but my appetite disappeared instantly. "Nah, maybe later. Well, you're done eating now it's time for you to get the hell out of my apartment before I call the cops."

"Aww already? But I was just having fun."

"Yeah well all good things must come to an end." I said getting up from my seat. "Now I'm gonna go take a shower and when I'm done my apartment better be empty."

"Awww."

I left her and made my way upstairs into the bathroom to take my shower. As I was finished and stepped out of the shower, drying myself and getting dressed only in my boxers, I opened the bathroom door to head into my room.

"Ah!" I yelped, watching Juri stand in front my doorway with another sinister smirk. "You're still here?"

Juri said nothing as she was staring deeply at my exposed chest and abs, licking her lips in excitement. "Mmmm, nice bod hun, you work out?"

"Goddammit why are you still here?"

"Because you didn't even let me get a chance to give you a kiss goodbye."

"No, now boom-bow-begone!" I said as I brushed past her and yelped again since she grabbed my ass again. "Stop that!"

"Haha you're even more cute when you're mad."

"Please leave."


	3. Part 3

Not until I get my kiss hun."

I ignored her and made my way into my room to get dressed in more clothes until Juri stepped in, closing the door and giving me a seductive smirk.

"Just one kiss hun and then I'm gone, that's all. C'mon, I won't bite- if you want me to."

This bitch was getting on my nerves so I just gave up. "Just this one kiss and then you're outta here, right?

"Yes," she whispered, narrowing her purple eyes in front of me.  
I came closer to her as our faces reached at a near distance together until our lips finally closed in for a kiss. This kiss actually felt... amazing, better than those other kisses I had with other girls in the past. Juri's lips were so damn soft I wanted to just bite her bottom lip for some reason. Soon we parted lips after this but somehow I felt the urge to kiss those lips again.

"Heh that was great but I guess I'll be leaving now since you don't want me to stay tonight."

"Bitch come here..." I said as I brought her face to mines and kissed those damn lips again.

I wasted no time and pushed my tongue inside her mouth and fought with her wet tongue as I dropped my hands down and squeezed her tight ass. She reacted by wrapping her arms around my back and digging her nails in me. Damn that felt good! I heard her moan as our tongues still danced with each other until we stopped to catch some air.

"Mmmm you're so damn naughty, I knew you wanted to grab my ass."

Hell, she was right, watching that ass of hers move around in my kitchen did give me a boner sometimes. I smirked and grabbed her ass again, watching her lick her lips again.

"Mmmm that really turns me on hun," she whispered as she blew in my ear.

"I want to fuck you, Juri"

"Go ahead then, no one's stopping you sweetie."

I squeezed her ass tighter, causing her to gasp in the air and dig more into the base of my back. She kissed my lips again and pushed her drooling tongue inside as we tongue wrested again. I tasted her salty spit in my mouth and continued to enjoy this as I moved my hand to her breastplate and dug in to grab her left breast. Feeling her soft breast in my hand gave me an instant erection and I wasted no time as I started caressing it in a circular motion. This made her bite my bottom lip as our kissing became more heated. I pushed her onto the nearby wall and continued my actions on her perk breast until my fingers moved over to her stiff nipple. She inhaled sharply and broke our hot kiss, leaving a thin trail of saliva between our lips, as she bit on my neck like some kind of hungry vampire.

"Ohh yeah that's it hun, play with me," she whispered in my ear then licking on my earlobe.

That sent chills down my spine as my other hand moved to her right breast and pinched its nipple. Juri continued biting my neck in response until she stopped to whisper in my ear.

"Stop using your hands and suck my boobs now."

Her warm breath tickled my skin as I did as I was told, lifting up her designed breastplate and showed off her delicate c-cup sized breasts. Her breasts were absolutely perfect, my eyes were just glued to them while she stared at me with an evil grin.

"What's wrong, did you have an orgasm just by looking at my boobs?"

To be honest, I think I did since I felt some pre cum leak out my dick. I just smiled and moved my face to her right breast and covered my whole mouth on her nipple. Juri moaned and placed a hand on the back of my head as I started sucking on her rigid nipple like a baby. She enjoyed this and just dug her nails into my hair while she bites her bottom lip. I continued this until I moved my face to her other breast and sucked her again as I moved my hand to her previous breast and tweaked her nipple.

"Yes baby, that's right, suck mommy like the good baby you are."

I smirked and sucked her even more, tugging on her pink nipple while she moaned and caressed my hair. My hand moved from her breast and caressed around her lean stomach until it dropped on her white belt buckle. She noticed this and stopped me instantly. I watched her as she looked back down on me.

"If you wanna take it off, then we gotta move to your bed, sweetie," she giggled, giving me a naughty wink.

I smirked and threw her onto my bed, watching her lick her sweet lips for me. "I'm gonna give it to you rough girl."

"Mmm you know I love rough sex babe. Just gimmie all that you got for me."

She made me well aroused. Before I was about to take off my boxers and fuck her brains out, she sat up on the bed and started massaging my package. This made me groan slightly.  
"Wow you're big down there, I don't think this will fit inside me. I'm way too tight." Grinning she opened the crotch hole of my boxers and pulled out my throbbing cock. She gasped when she finally witnessed its length. "Hahaha wow look at this big piece of meat that's ready for me," she smirked seductively and started removing her pink gloves and began stroking me at a gradual pace. This felt nice and I just let her continue, watching her stare at my dick with anticipation. "Well, I really wonder how this will taste," Juri spoke, teasing my cock head by rubbing her thumb finger along it.

I smirked and just watched her as she did the same to me. "You dirty bitch."

"Heh, I know sweetie."

Stroking my dick for several seconds, I watched her lick her rosy lips as I already knew what was her next attempt. She giggled sweetly and started licking around my swollen head lightly before slowly swallowing every inch of my hard cock. I bit my lips now that my cock is in her hot mouth and just rubbed my hand along her purple-brown hair. She started, bobbing her head on my cock at a regular pace as I watched her with a smirk.

"Ugh damn, Juri," I groaned. I used my hand behind her head to push her more into my meat and noticed her deep throating me, damn I was impressed. I felt her cold hand grab and caress my balls, causing me to groan silently in response. As I watched down at her, she looked back up at me and gave me a sexy yet alluring stare that made me had the urge to give her what she deserves. "That's it, good girl."

She stopped sucking me and stroked me again before licking all around my shaft like a tasty lollipop. Boy, she sure was an expert at this. I watched the drool slither from her wet lips as she continued this for this several minutes until she sucked my cock and played with my balls again. "Ohh shit, Juri you about to make me cum in your mouth if you keep doing this," I grunted since I could feel my load ready to shoot.

She stopped sucking me. "Go on, shoot that thick load of love juice inside my mouth. I'm so thirsty for it."

As she went back to sucking my dick, it was too much for me as I had to let it out. "Ahhh, ughhh dammit I'm cumming!" After my bitchy cries, my dick spasmed and I shot my thick load of semen inside her mouth. After that strong orgasm, my breathing increased as I pulled out my cock from her mouth, leaving her mouth filled with my seed. I watched her swallow my cum with one audible gulp and stayed amazed at this. "That was hot."

"Mmmmm you taste yummy, so thick and hot, just the way I like it."

"Yeah? You want more?"

"Heehee that's if you got anymore for me."

"I don't know maybe we should continue and found out."

"Heeheehe." She pulled me onto the bed with her and I started kissing her lips, tongue wrestling with her once again. As we parted lips she started laughing at me for some reason.

"You're so fucking nasty."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You like tasting your own cum huh?"

I just realized that she swallowed my semen but I just didn't give a shit as I smirked at her and kissed her lips again. She moaned as our kiss deepened and dug her nails in my back again. Our kiss was so damn desperate, wild and hot that I couldn't wait any longer as I reached for her belt buckle and loosened her belt. I threw it aside and started removing her pants throwing it on ground near the bed until she smirked and shifted our positions, putting her on top of me.

"Stay here," she whispered climbing off from my body and heading to my door. She locked it behind her and licked her lips again, staring at me in a horny way. She turned out the lights, leaving the bright shine of the moonlight beam through my window, giving my room the only source of light. "Now here comes the fun part!"

Those words excited me even more as I waited for her. She took off her remaining clothes in front of me and loosened her hair, letting it drop down to her shoulders. Now this crazy bitch was standing in front of me completely naked and bare. "So sexy," I uttered, gazing at her luscious body.

She giggled seductively and climbed on top of me as we kissed each other again as my hand reached behind her and gripped her bare and soft ass. Damn her ass felt so good in my hands! She broke away from our kiss and smirked again. She shifted her position on me, turning around and presenting her wet pussy lips and ass to my face while her face was down near my dick.

"Since you're such a good kisser why don't you use your lips and taste my sweet pussy to make me feel good. And you better not disappoint me!"

"Of course I won't," I whispered, spreading her lips with my fingers. My tongue had a mind of its own as I licked the insides of her swollen pussy, hearing her squeal at this.

"Ooh yeah baby, that's right just eat me out good and sweet you piece of shit!"

I dug my tongue deeper in her pussy and used a finger to play with her tight asshole as she responded by sucking around on my balls. "Yeah finger my asshole you nasty son of a bitch. Push that finger all the way in!"

My dick throbbed and sucked her wet pussy even more as I fingered her asshole and caused her to gasp loudly in the room. She sucked my hard cock quickly and played with my balls even more. She really enjoyed what I was doing to her and decided to push her tight ass more onto my face as I continue to eat her shaved pussy. I could feel her sucking my dick twice as fast as I heard muffled moans coming from her. She stopped and raised her upperbody now allowing herself to cover my entire face with her silky ass. I continued my work on her until she placed her hands on my stomach and screamed.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck! I'm gonna cum! Ahh! Shit!"

Soon she couldn't take it anymore and released her salty juices on my tongue and parts of my face. She dropped her body down and raised her ass off of my face as I licked around my cheeks and lips, tasting her sweet fluids. "Heeheehe so how do I taste hun?

"Amazing and sweet."

She changed her position and kissed my lips, forcing her tongue inside my mouth and danced around with my tongue, covering our mouths with mixed spit and drool. This was one wicked kiss. She broke our kiss and gave me a soft, sensuous lick on my cheek.

" Mmmm I wanna fuck..."

I smirked like a champ from her whisper in my ear. "You're such a slut. Is that all on your mind right now?"

"Just shut up and fuck me," she whispered as we kissed again.

While our kiss was getting out of control, I tried to grab a condom from my dressing table next to us and started unwrapping it. Juri noticed this and growled. She grabbed the condom from me and threw it on the floor.

"You don't use condoms?" I asked her with surprise.

"Don't worry I'm healthy..."

"What the hell?" I thought. "Should I really believe this bitch?"

We changed our positions, putting me on top of her. I held her smooth legs and spread them apart as I positioned my throbbing cock near her swollen and wet pussy lips.

"What are you waiting for? You know my pussy is just begging to be stretched by your massive cock. Put it in already," Juri spoke, spreading her pussy lips with her fingers.

I wasted no time and slowly pushed in my dick in her warm pussy, hearing her gasp roughly. She grabbed the bed sheets while I watch her eyes close in satisfaction. I was surprised that she actually had a very tight ass pussy, knowing Juri as the alluring type I expected her to be loose and easy to fit in. I nearly pull out my now wet cock out from her and pushed back in roughly then started my rhythm, pushing in and out of her at a smooth pace.

"OOOH YEAH THAT'S IT!"

I lifted both her legs high on my shoulders and held them in place as I rammed my meat deep into her core. Juri's eyes widened and she gripped my sheets even more as her constant cries were getting louder.

"Fuuuuck! Ohhhh God yes! Ahhhhhh! Shit!

I pressed my chest on her sweaty breasts and continued to fuck her even more as I kissed her neck and massaged her left breast. She responded by wrapping her arms and legs around me, digging those damn nails in my back. I continued to tease her neck by giving it tender bites as she dug her hand in my hair.

"Bite me! Bite me hard! I wanna feel the sting of your teeth on my neck!"

I smirked and bit her neck like a vampire while I increased my pace of me giving her what she deserves. "You like that huh? It feels good?"

"Fuuuuck!! Yeah baby! Do me harder!"

"Heh heh say you're my bitch then and I'll fuck you harder."

"Ahhh! I'm your bitch! I'M YOUR BITCH!! Hahhh!! Oh Fuck!"

My bed started squeaking as I kept pushing my hard dick in and out of Juri's tight pussy. I stopped and told her to get on her hands and knees. She did as she was told and presented her perfectly shaped ass in front of me while I watched her asshole and pussy lips stick out to my view. "Goddamn...," I whispered.

I placed a hand on her left ass cheek then gave her a quick spank, hearing her giggle seductively. "Heehee I'm a bit ticklish there sweetie."

"Oh really?" I asked as I slapper her ass, causing her to giggle again.

"Yeah that's right, spank my ass. I've been a naughty girl tonight and I deserve to be punished."

"You're right and I shall punish you with this cock."

Juri giggled again. "How?"

"Let me show you," I smirked as I rammed my dick through her walls from behind, causing her to flinch in surprise. She moaned deeply as I held her hips and started to slam into her. Her body was shaking from this and she loved every second of it. I smirked and spanked her tight ass while my hard cock was hammering into her body.

"Fuck!" Juri screamed, gripping the bed sheets again. "Oh God it hurts so fucking good! Fuck me harder!"

I heard her cries and thrusts my dick deeply and faster than before, happy to hear Juri scream loudly in my room. I looked down at her tight ass and fingered her asshole as I spanked her even more. Juri was now panting and her body was on fire.

"Dammit I gonna cum! Ohhhhhhhhhh!! I'm gonna cum on this hard ass dick!"

I listened to those screams as I watched her ass jiggle everytime I spank her. Soon Juri lifted her head back and screamed like a bitch in my room as she finally orgasmed. "Fuuuuuuuuck!"

She collapsed on my bed as I pulled out from her and sat on my ass on the bed, panting. I listened to her rapid breathing as I watch her back rise and fall.

"That was amazing. You sure are a good fuck."

"The feeling's mutual."

"Oh but I'm not through with you yet."

"Hm?"

"Now it's my turn to be on top."

Juri smiled and kissed my lips as she dropped me on my back and straddled me, positioning her wet lips right above my still hard cock. "You ready cutie?"

"Say my name for once."

"I hate your name."

"Oh really?" I said as I raised my pelvis and pushed my stiff cock through her wet walls.

Juri gasped and flashed a sexy smirk at me. "You sneaky bastard." She pressed her hands on my chest and held me down and she started to take control and bounce up and down on my cock.

"Damn," I grunted as I held her hips.

"You're enjoying this huh?

"Ughhh yeah."

"Heehee," Juri giggled as she bounced on my cock harder now.

I squeezed her hips now that her tight pussy is swallowing my dick. My hands moved over to her chest and pinched her hard nipples. "Urgghh take it easy...," I groaned.

"Oh? And why should I? You already fucked me hard now it's my chance to return the favor!" Juri laughed as she continued bouncing harder on my dick. She dropped her upper body on my chest and licked onto the surface of my neck before biting me roughly.

"Haha do you like it when I sink my teeth in you, hm?"

I responded by giving her a serious kiss on her lips, forcing our tongues to dance furiously with each other once again as I heard Juri moan sweetly in the kiss. But then suddenly I heard my phone ring.

"Oh shit, stop Juri, someone's calling me."

"Ignore it."

"I can't, it could be important."

Juri groaned and stopped riding me but nibbled my neck again and I went to answer my cell phone that was on the nearby dressing table.

"Hello?"

"Hi bae."

My heart dropped when I realized who called me... it was my girlfriend.


	4. Part 4

"O-Oh hey Monica."  
"I miss you Kameron, how come you didn't call me?"

"I was going to after I come home from the basketball court but..."

"But what?"

"M-My phone... battery died."

"Okay. Well babes my parents aren't home tonight, I'm very lonely and I need some company."

"I wish I could come but..."

"Bae I'm so horny! Come over here and fuck me, I want you so bad tonight."

Juri growled as she somehow could hear our whole conversation. She grabbed my phone from my hands and threw it on the floor. "Oh well too bad bitch."

"Juri what the fuck?!"

"You're mine tonight now let's finish what we started!"

"Juri wait-"

She quickly kissed my lips and started riding me again. I tried to break away but her kiss was hypnotizing and I just gave in as I placed my bare hands on her bare ass. I gave her a teasing spank and smirked. "I just can't get enough of this ass."

Juri giggled. "Spank my ass again, I love it when you do that."

I grinned and spanked her again. "You're so naughty tonight, Juri. You really deserve a spanking."

"And you deserve a good fucking!"

Juri grinned while licking and sucking on my neck again but I brought her face near to my lips and both our wet tongues clashed, putting us in one wet and spitty tongue kiss. Suddenly Juri stopped and raised herself off of my cock and turned around. I gazed at her tight ass and spanked her as cheek, causing her to giggle evily. She lowered herself onto my dick and she continued bouncing on me again.

"Feel my pussy."

"Ohh shit, Juri you're so tight," I grunted, holding her lean stomach.

"Mmm yeahh feels good huh!?" She smirked.

"Urrghh, hell yes!"

I pushed my cock up more into her tight pussy as she screamed more into the night. She continued riding me but decided to go a bit slower and rolled around on my cock. Suddenly it started to rain and my arousal and sex drive increased even more as I grabbed this bitch and dropped her back on my chest, not knowing that she pulled the bed covers over us. I sniffed her hair as I continued ramming my cock deep into her.

"MMMMMM! AHHHH! FUCK! Oh yeahhh that's right hun, fuck me, fuck this bitch! Gimme all the energy you got! Stretch this tight pussy!"

"Heh I'm gonna fuck you as hard as I can to make you come again," I breathed in her ear.

"That's right big boy, fuck me as hard as you can! Break my wet pussy and make me cum on your hard cock!"

"Ughhhh! Oh shit! I'm about to cum, Juri!"

"Hahaha go ahead, cum all you want! Shoot that hot and thick milk inside me!

"Ughhhhh, ahhhhhh! I'm cumming!!!" After my last cries I unleashed my seed deep into Juri's womb as she also orgasmed and sprayed her fluids all over on my cock. Our strong orgasm had both of our juices spilling onto my bed sheets.

We both cuddled together on the bed with the sheets covering our nude bodies. "Mmmm that was so hot, Kameron."

"Now you're calling my name," I chuckled.

"After that great fucking that we just had you deserve it." Juri cuddled more onto me and licked my cheek while tracing a finger around my chest as my hands were relaxed behind my head. "Can I spend the night here?" she asked me so innocently. "You're bed is so comfortable and soft."

"Not as soft as that ass," I smirked as I gave her yet another spank, causing her to giggle.

"So is that a yes?"

I nodded as she climbed above me and we kissed passionately for several minutes into the rainy late night until I saw my door fling open and my heart dropped down to my ass when I saw who stood by my my door way.

I suddenly heard a loud and terrified gasp. "Oh hell no..."

Juri heard the voice and peeked behind her as we both watched the person in my room.

It was my girlfriend.

The End


End file.
